thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
SinClan
You have reached SinClan. The owner, Sumwantin, has waited for you for a long time. We need you! If you want to join us, please ask in the comments with the information below. Name-Gender-Age Then describe your cat's pelt, eyes and personality. If you want to describe more after those informations, it's welcome. SinClan Description SinClan is a clan which is living in a forest, with dark blue skies, dark brown pines and oaks, and cold weather all year, especially for leaf-bare. SinClan has different birds for food, and also mice and voles. The cats there are all fierce, and all light slayers. Major Clan Marks Pool of Sins: '''In the pine forest, there's a lake called '''Pool of Sins. When kits became apprentices, they must lick the water in the lake, then he or she will become fierce. Devil's Wing: '''Among the oaks, there's a rock called '''Devil's Wing. There's the place where the leader announce things. Camp: '''The central of the forest, among the huge, dark, dappled trees. Dens are built undergrowth, deep in the soil next to the tree roots. Cats of SinClan put ivy in dens, connect between dens and ground, so that cats can climb ivy to leave the den. There are soft and well-made moss and lichen bedding in the dens, prepared by the apprentices. Tree roots make rooms for every cat, and cover with ivy. The nursery is the nearest den to the ground, the apprentices bring prey to queens, so they don't need to climb out every time. Apprentices sleep with warriors in the same den. Leader, deputy and medicine cat sleep in the same den. The herb storage is next to the medicine cat's bedding. '''The Training Area: '''The rocks next to the camp. Apprentices and their mentors always eat there, then start their training. Rules 1.Don't use these words: Bright, Light, Hope, Shine, Faith, Love. 2.Kits will become apprentices when they are 7 moons old. 3.Apprentices must have at least 5 moons old training, then they can be warriors. 4.If the apprentice is 20 moons old, he or she must be a warrior. 5.New apprentices must lick the water in Pool of Sins. 6.New warriors must pass the exam and join a dusk patrol. Allegiances '''Leader: Pridestar-Tom-35 moons Pridestar is a small, sleek, cream-coloured tom with dark green eyes and bushy tail. Pridestar is young and strong, and always confident to do anything, even fight. He is never scared, and calm, and polite. He talks to his clanmates politely. When he was still an apprentice, he was punished as "Little kitty with nothing solved", and he remembered it until now, so he keeps himself well and confident.(Sumwantin) Deputy: Stormclaw-She-cat-28 moons Stormclaw is a relatively pretty dark gray she-cat with bright green eyes, and a thick, feathery coat, and long, strong legs. Her claws are a little longer than usual, and she keeps them razor-sharp; each of her paw tips are white, and her claws are a creamy white color as well. She is a true SinClan cat, savage and deadly fierce. Stormclaw has a mean streak a mile wide, though she masks this with a facade of calm silence. This she-cat has a true air of command about her, and she's a respectful clanmate and a fierce warrior, with a sharp mind that's good at quick thinking. She pairs well with Pridestar's way of leading, backing up his words with every fiber of her being.(prowlu) Medicine Cat: Tigerwing-Tom-35 moons ''' Tigerwing is a tabby striped brown tom with amber eyes, his right eye being blind due to a long scar from a past encounter. Much unlike his brother, Darktalon, Tigerwing is very energetic and usually always hyper. He loves to meet new cats and always has to voice his opinion on something. Despite not being allowed to take a mate because of his position in the clan, he constantly wonders if he should take one or not; he does not see how it would affect his performance as the clan's medicine cat. Tigerwing isn't necessarily that good at remembering the names of herbs, but he does recognize them by scent and know also their uses.(Nightwhisper7) '''Medicine Cat Apprentice: '''Opening!!! '''Warriors: Furyclaw-Tom-49 moons Furyclaw is a huge, spiky furred, black tom with smoky tabby stripes, dark amber eyes and long tail. Furyclaw is grumpy, fierce and brave. He is the bravest warrior at SinClan, and always fight first when the clan is attacked. He is always staying next to Pridestaar, but Pridestar thinks he isn't the right cat to be the deputy.Apprentice, Fearpaw.(Sumwantin) ' Envyheart-She-cat-35 moons' Envyheart is sibling with Pridestar, with dark ginger pelt, white tip at her tail and bright yellow eyes. Envyheart is sweet and kind-hearted, always hunt for her clanmates, especially for Furyclaw, and the cats think she loves him. As matter as fact, she is envied with him.(Sumwantin) Darktalon-Tom-35 moons Darktalon is a large, dark brown tom, with gray eyes and quite the battle-scarred pelt. His large, very sharp, claws are not retractable which gives him a slight disadvantage in some of the things he does. Overall, he's pretty quit feline - hardly saying much more than a two word reply or simple grunt. He is a born leader, and used to hope for the big dream of becoming that when he was younger. Despite his slight temper and somewhat asocial behavior, he is very fond of kits - just not the idea of having any.(Nightwhisper7) Opening!!! Apprentice:Fearpaw-She-cat-10 moons Fearpaw is kit of Envyheart, she has dark brown tabby pelt and lake-green eyes. Fearpaw is wary to any cats she has seen, because she is scared of them. When she is a kit, she has been attacked by a cat, so she is scared of any, even her mother and mentor.(Sumwantin) Opening!!! 'Queens:'Opening!!! 'Kits:'Opening!!! 'Elders:'Opening!!! Other Clans Needed! Contact Sumwantin if you want to RP with SinClan. Cats Outside Clans Opening!!! Roleplay Pridemoon stood on the Devil's Wing, waiting for the ninth life. Soon he saw a brown tom walking towards him, Pridemoon found out that's his dead brother."Warypaw!"He shouted."With this life I give you Protection. Use it well to protect your clan, like warriors protect their apprentices."He touched Pridemoon's nose. Pridemoon felt like dogs biting his pelt, slashing his eyes, and tearing his body as prey. It's how Warypaw died, ''Pridemoon thought. "I hail you by your new name, Pridestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of SinClan.'' Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code ; live each life with pride and dignity." All the cats of StarClan cheered, Pridestar felt like standing in front of the god, the world."Pridestar, don't think about you are a little kitty with nothing solved."Warypaw stood in front of his brother. "You has confidence. Come on and be the leader of SinClan." ---Sumwantin ---- (Since Medicine cats are usually with their leader when they get their nine lives, I guess that's where the roleplay should continue on?) Tigerwing stood beside his leader as Pridestar gained his ninth, and final, life. As the StarClan cats around him and his new leader began to cheer, he felt a small shiver rush up his spine. This is the first time I've seen something like this, the tabby tom thought. He remained quiet as the noise died down, and Warypaw finished speaking, quite honestly unsure of what to say. --Whisper[[User_talk:Nightwhisper7|''♪The ]]''Sound ''''of ''[[User:Nightwhisper7/My Characters|''Silence♪]] 09:05, July 12, 2016 (UTC) ---- Furyclaw looked at Pridestar and Tigerwing returning to their camp, sitting down next to the fresh-kill pile. "Well, you has spare time, Furyclaw, why don't you lead a patrol to catch some fresh-kill?" "Okay, I will bring my apprentice and Darktalon." Furyclaw meowed. Then he walked to the apprentice den and called Fearpaw out. Then they walked out from the camp, to catch some birds for food. sumwantin ---- Tigerwing instantly returned to his den after they reached the camp, giving the new Pridestar a small nod before he did so. Darktalon looked up when he heard Furyclaw say his name, and hopped up from where he was lying down. He followed quickly and quietly after Furyclaw and Fearpaw, his paws itching to have a successful hunt. --Whisper[[User_talk:Nightwhisper7|''♪The ]]''Sound ''''of ''[[User:Nightwhisper7/My Characters|''Silence♪]] 11:18, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ---- Fearpaw walked next to his mentor. His mentor told her that she has to perform how to catch birds to him. Now her paws were shaking, and really nervous. "Listen, Fearpaw," Furyclaw said. "You have to return with 3 birds. If you did it, I will tell Pridestar and you will have your warrior assessment." After that, Fearpaw grew more nervously. She climbed on the tree quietly and pounced on the thrush. However, she fell down with the thrush from the branch. Soon she chomped the thrush and hid it into the hole, then put a shoot on it. Then she caught 2 more sparrows and Furyclaw meowed happily. Fearpaw's nervous were all gone. sumwantin ---- Darktalon had watched Fearpaw hunt the birds, and his ears pricked up slightly. "Quick hunter." He, surprisingly, commented to the apprentice and her mentor. The large warrior's ears swiveled elsewhere as he heard something in the trees, and his attention was set upon the sound to see if it was prey. --Whisper[[User_talk:Nightwhisper7|''♪The ]]''Sound ''''of ''[[User:Nightwhisper7/My Characters|''Silence♪]] 14:33, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ---- Furyclaw walked into the pine woods. The woods was unnaturally quiet, and he smelled badgers. Those striped creatures walked towards him, snarling as loud as monsters. Furyclaw felt astonished. He wanted to run for his life, but his legs are too scared to escape. Those badgers walked more closer. Furyclaw told himself,"It's time to run! Don't stay at here!" The badgers roared and wanted to bite Furyclaw. He dodged the chomp with horror, then shouted out as loudly as he can,"Badger attack! Help!" sumwantin ---- Darktalon turned his head from the trees towards Furyclaw's call. His fur spiked up as he raced as quickly as he could towards his fellow warrior. He paused when he could see Furyclaw and the badgers, his fur spiking up even more than before. Without much of a second thought, the dark warrior hurled himself at one of the badgers in a ball of screeching fur. He clawed at it's eyes and tried to keep it distracted, so it wouldn't try to attack Furyclaw with the second one. We should have brought another warrior with us on patrol.. Better protection. --Whisper[[User_talk:Nightwhisper7|''♪The ]]''Sound ''''of ''[[User:Nightwhisper7/My Characters|''Silence♪]] 08:12, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ---- Pridestar saw Fearpaw rushing into his den, telling him about the attack. His fur spiked up and leaped out to the camp. He saw the badgers stepped into the camp, Furyclaw sank his claws into one of them, it yowled angrily. Then he saw Furyclaw had pinned by it. Fearpaw rushed to the badger, and knocked it down. However, a bunch of badgers rushed to them. "We are outnumbered!" Darktalon meowed fast, then he went into battle. Pridestar scratched a badger and kicked its face with his hind legs. "Thanks." Envyheart meowed. "I have a plan to fight these outnumber badgers!" He yowled. Sumwantin ---- Darktalon flicked an ear at someone's remark about a plan, but he too preoccupied to be able to properly react. The badger he was attacked snapped it's large fangs at him and leapt back, slashing out a sharply clawed paw towards it's muzzle. He quickly sent out another paw to scratch the badger's eyes, only missing by a mouse length. Instead, the badger slammed it's head into the warrior's size. Darktalon narrowed his eyes as he fell to the side, slightly out of breath. Get up, he thought to himself. The darkly furred feline leapt up and fought the badger, slashing and clawing bravely to try and keep it away from his clan-mates. It was his duty as a warrior to protect his clan.. And he would gladly do so. --Whisper[[User_talk:Nightwhisper7|''♪The ]]''Sound ''''of ''[[User:Nightwhisper7/My Characters|''Silence♪]] 06:06, July 15, 2016 (UTC) ---- "Team up!" Pridestar shouted. "Dig holes and let them fall, then place mud on them! Don't let them breath!" He walked to Envyheart and dug a big hole. Envyheart stalked behind the badger, them knocked it into the hole. Pridestar kicked mud on it immediately. The badger disappeared from their sight. "Wow Pridestar, this works!" Envyheart purred. Sumwantin